dcaufandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Thailog/Archive 3
DVDs I kinda did that because the images showed up in "Category:Batman Beyond television images", which they're not. Is there a ratio difference? Otherwise, wouldn't it just be the same? -- [[User:Tupka217|Tupka]]''217''[[User talk:Tupka217|'Talk']] 09:55, September 18, 2009 (UTC) :The difference is that they were not taken from , and the point is to be truthful to the source. We should fix the filebox, not the images. ― Thailog 09:58, September 18, 2009 (UTC) ::We probably need articles for all those promotional DVD's, then. -- [[User:Tupka217|Tupka]]''217''[[User talk:Tupka217|'Talk']] 10:03, September 18, 2009 (UTC) :::I'll try to come up with a simpler solution. The last thing we need is categories for just one image. ― Thailog 11:18, September 19, 2009 (UTC) IMDb In the end, it's just as unreliable as Wikipedia. ;) Any fool with a web connection can add stuff. -- [[User:Tupka217|Tupka]]''217''[[User talk:Tupka217|'Talk']] 08:59, September 19, 2009 (UTC) :I always assumed that the selected few who approve submissions over there at least confirmed sources. ― Thailog 11:17, September 19, 2009 (UTC) ::Nope, sadly not. I've always been under the impression that they always let anything slide except when I try to clean it up. If you look at an average movie's quote page, you'll see some quotes show up thrice. And some editors don't make articles for "new" actors, with no other credits. Or add redundant info (check SubZero) or conjecture (a lot of "Jack Napier"s at Mark Hamill's page). Or replace an actor's credited role with an (incorrect) uncredited role (Scott Patterson). IMDb is very, very flawed. -- [[User:Tupka217|Tupka]]''217''[[User talk:Tupka217|'Talk']] 11:27, September 19, 2009 (UTC) AWOL Speaking of AWOL, where've you been? -- [[User:Tupka217|Tupka]]''217''[[User talk:Tupka217|'Talk']] 22:09, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah... Unforeseeable Internet problems. All good now. ― Thailog 22:11, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Teen Titans Hi there, I'm Ozzie, an admin over at the Teen Titans wikia wiki http://teentitans.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page and I had the idea for a slight bit of collaboration between our wikis. I was thinking that, as Teen Titans isn't a strictly DCAU show, but references to it are made nonetheless, our wiki could be linked to when need be. For example, the voice actors of Ace's Royal Flush gang, the references to Robin and Beast Boy in Static Shock, etc. It would mean that you don't have to create pages for items, locations, or characters referenced but not shown in a DCAU property, but without having to resort to linking to a non-wikia wiki. In return, we would have the necessary links leading back to you. Robin's connection to Batman, Kid Flash's to Flash, Aqualad's to Aquaman, Wonder Girl's to Wonder Woman, etc, etc. Please discuss this with the other admins if you could and get back to me with this. I'm very excited at the thought of working with your wiki. --OzzMan 10:19, December 29, 2009 (UTC) :Chipping in on Thailog's page: I'm not against that; though when characters are referenced to exist, they exist and deserve a page (though Beast Boy is very, very iffy). :As for the titans wiki itself, I've got some concerns for quality - your Batman article for one has nothing to do with Batman as he appeared in Teen Titans; Wonder Girl and Speedy aren't that good either; and I can't seem to find any policy pages and little moderation. But that shouldn't stop a cooperation; maybe we can learn something from each others wikia's. -- [[User:Tupka217|Tupka]][[User talk:Tupka217|''217]] 16:10, December 29, 2009 (UTC) ::Admittedly, the wiki needs quite a lot of work; we only have a handful of consistent editors and I, the newest admin, am the only one who checks in on a very regular basis. Still, I feel we have something to offer you, limited as that may be. Your "List of Teen Titans voice actors in the DCAU", to name the most obvious possible one, could be enhanced by links to the Titans characters. In response to your administrative worries, I'm admittedly not versed in policy pages, as my administrative skills lie strictly in the cleanup capacity: fixing links, spelling, grammar, vandalism, and the like, but I'm more than willing to take a cue from your wiki to improve mine. Thanks for your consideration on this matter. --OzzMan 17:16, December 29, 2009 (UTC) :::I'm the Benjamin admin here, and was basically elected for exactly that. Feel free to add the interwiki links to the actors list, and if you think we forgot some, feel free to expand. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 17:52, December 29, 2009 (UTC) ::::It sounds great, as long as you don't link to stubs. ― 'Thailog' 20:11, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Heads up Template talk:Organization box. Happy new year, btw. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 20:53, January 3, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks, and right back at you. ― 'Thailog' 22:52, January 3, 2010 (UTC) A Knight Of Shadows It's not an "edit war". The brooch not working may have been for some unexplained reason, but it is listed as an oversight. I'm just trying to leave the writers with a fair chance (with good reasons provided) so nobody who just happens to read the page thinks they slack off every once and a while. Yes, there are inconsistencies every now and then, but they aren't always. maybe "Production Inconsistencies" should be switched to "Possible Inconsistencies" or something like that since most (not all) inconsistencies are conjecture on the part of people who don't know what went on behind the scenes. That's what I get bugged about anyway. I understand that, which is why I'm not trying to remove it. I'm just trying to leave one or two possible answers along with it so people don't think that the writers overlook too much. To put it bluntly, do you listen when you read my edits? If something isn't an inconsistency, I remove it. If it is something that the way it was typed gives the wrong idea or even had the wrong idea, i alter it accordingly. In some cases my edit may need a little touching up (that's what the community wikias are for), but I '''always' base what I type on facts and any conjecture is what the general opinion on the matter is or what the most obvious possibility is (in which case I say "it seems..."). In that case specifically, the vat probably did have electricity going through it (in some form or another) because everything in that area they were fighting in had just been constructed by Luthor/Brainiac for his machine. The production inconsistency was more likely that they forgot to animate the vat getting ripped open a little instead of just denting it or whatever other reason they had for Superman to be electrocuted. —The preceding comment was added by DCAUBatman (talk • ) . :I do listen when I read your edits, but evidently you do not. You claim you remove false inconsistencies and alter others that give out the word idea by the way they are written. However, you have removed this inconsistency twice and now you admit that there actually may be an animation error there. Well, I don't see any "altering" of any kind on your edits – all you did was removing an inconsistency, based on your perception of the concept, which I've shown you to be wrong on more than one occasion. Hence my undoings. We don't remove plot holes and stuff that makes no logical sense (inconsistencies) based on in-universe hypotheses, but we rather point those mistakes out. But since you've shown yourself to be biased on this issue, you probably should stay away from this area. ― Thailog 18:21, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Thank You for answering my question. you don't listen to my edits.--DCAUBatman 22:28, January 17, 2010 (UTC) :I don't like repeating myself, just as much as I don't people accusing me of malpractice, all the while acting all sanctimoniously when they are the ones who are wrong and refuse to admit it. ::[http://dcanimated.wikia.com/index.php?title=Divided_We_Fall&diff=59558&oldid=59557 First removal] :::1. Your edit: This isn't an inconsistency - it's unexplained. it's probably because the replica needed the electricity to hurt Superman at all I undid this because the Production Inconsistencies section IS for unexplained things. Superman being hit by his replica and crashing onto a vat, which only suffers a dent, raises the question "why is he crackling with electricity?". You in turn suggested that it was caused by the replica, which is a flawed theory since their replicas didn't display any other powers besides those of their counterparts. ::[http://dcanimated.wikia.com/index.php?title=Divided_We_Fall&diff=59571&oldid=59560 Second removal] :::2. Your edit: Then the replica didn't cause it. My suggestion wasn't the point. The point was that it was just unexplained and not an inconsistency. You restored your edit, conceding that the replica didn't cause the electricity discharge, and again claimed that "it was just unexplained and not an inconsistency." I undid this again because like I've told you before, PI includes plot holes, unexplained things and unanswered questions. If the replica didn't cause the electricity and the vat doesn't seem to carry any electrical components, then it is illogical, incoherent, discrepant, disagreeing, irreconcilable, incompatible, and incongruous (='inconsistent') that Superman is crouching on the floor with electric running up and down this body. You've accused me twice of not reading your edits, but apart from contradicting yourself on your own edits (both of which you said I didn't read), you've shoot yourself in the foot in your earlier explanation. If you can't see why, then perhaps you're calling the kettle black. Don't accuse other editors of dismissing your edits when you make no effort to comprehend what you are told. ― Thailog 23:23, January 17, 2010 (UTC) The replica using the shock against Superman was an idea that, once reviewing the episode again, I repealed, but like I said before, that wasn't my point. My point was that things like this shouldn't be listed under "Production Inconsistencies". Things like video or audio mistakes or different shots from the same scene contradicting each other are "Production Inconsistencies". Things like this are just unexplained and I'm not saying that means they should be ignored. I'm saying that they should be listed differently.--DCAUBatman 08:08, January 18, 2010 (UTC) :We base our contributions on our community agreed Manual of Style, which defines "Production Inconsistencies" as a section "where goofs can be placed, including animation inconsistencies, as well as character/information inconsistencies with other episodes." This doesn't make a distinction between real world and in-universe goofs. The writing of a story is part of the production process, and anything that doesn't make sense within or outside the DCAU is an inconsistency. ― Thailog 10:41, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Fine - Now I understand why people have given up trying this. oh well. List Of Sexual Innuendos White lettering was necessary to see the titles of each of the shows against the background on that page while maintaining the links to each of them. Unless you can find a way to improve the looks just by using the templates alone. (VicGeorge2K9 12:48, January 7, 2010 (UTC)) Batman Beyond Wings He uses the wing to steer, true He doesn't need them to fly and he doesn't use them every time he flies on Batman Beyond. Check out The Eggbaby episode when you get a chance. I just rewatched it recently so I'm using it as an example. Maybe the animators left out his wings, but in the few instances he flies on The Once and Future Thing Part Two: Time, Warped he either didn't need them for a short flight, was just getting up into the air to get away from bad guys, or couldn't use them because he was carrying JLU Bruce/Batman. I don't know about the Static Shock episode, but here, even if not using his wings was an oversight, inconsistencies weren't caused because of it.--DCAUBatman 20:21, January 18, 2010 (UTC) :Terry didn't use his wings in "The Eggbaby" when he was flying in a straight vertical line carrying the Eggbaby and a backpack. Earlier when he hid the Eggbaby in the dumpster, he flew after Ma Mayhem and used his wings. In "The Once and Future Thing Part Two" he maneuvers around like Superman – he can't do that. Point in case, in the beginning brawl when he tries to Boom the League out of there, and later when we see him paying Chucko off. Unlike in "The Eggbaby," in this episode, he didn't use the wings in the entire episode. Terry needs them to steer, otherwise he wouldn't have spun out of control after his wings get torn off in "Curse of the Kobra." ― Thailog 20:24, January 18, 2010 (UTC) He actually didn't fly much in the episode. When he lands at the end of Part 1, you can see wings, but they're black (just thought I'd mention). During the first fight, he blasted up to get away from the DeeDees and you can see him bending over a little to balance himself before floating there so he apparently didn't need them at that point. Anytime he is carrying someone, he probably couldn't use his wings. On top of all that, the flares that come out of his feet are a lot bigger, and he manages to fly without them while carrying Bruce/Batman so he probably got some new tech worked into his suit for the dire situation the world was in. I know coming up with possibilities doesn't excuse production consistencies. I'm saying that the limited appearances of him flying, the wings showing up (even once), the situations he flew in not needing his wings, and the large possibility that he might not have needed them at all because of the alternate timeline story that this episode was, makes it that, even if it was an animation oversight, it doesn't cause a problem. :Alright, I'm not going to do this every time you unduly remove an inconsistency. We're not discussing Part 1, we're discussing Part 2. In Part 2, he flew in the same manner that he did in many episodes, where he used his wings. In this entire episode he didn't use his wings, even though he used them in other episodes to perform the same maneuvers. Inconsistency. End of story. And please, sign your posts. ― Thailog 09:39, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Number Images I'm kinda getting fed up with people taking images from WFO and not even bothering to change the image name. Can't we have a policy that says "If you upload File:06.jpg, it'll be deleted immediately"? -- [[User:Tupka217|Tupka]][[User talk:Tupka217|''217]] 10:49, March 23, 2010 (UTC) :Fine by me. ― 'Thailog' 14:17, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Any ideas? Since you've been AWOL a while again, Forum:Template:Episode. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 19:26, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Questions Hello Thailog! I have here a questions. Please answer it. What is the code of colors in the fgcolor and bgcolor? JancePaquibo 07:52, May 21, 2010 (UTC) :answering this for you: They're so-called HTML hex codes. In the character template, fgcolor controls the font color, whilst bgcolor controls the background. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 08:24, May 21, 2010 (UTC) :Thank you very much! JancePaquibo 07:32, May 30, 2010 (UTC) I have another question. Where did you get the picture SupermanJLU.png? JancePaquibo 07:32, May 30, 2010 (UTC) :It's a DVDgrab from "Divided We Fall" ― 'Thailog' 18:08, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Featured Article Nobody bothered to vote or nominate for June (except me, of course) so we missed June in the FA. We need some extra love if we don't want to miss out July as well. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 21:43, July 7, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, I've been rather busy... sorry. ― 'Thailog' 18:08, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Random Stuff Hey Thailog, how does this overall wiki concept work? Also, wouldn't Terry McGinnis's Batsuit sound better as Terry McGinnis's Batsuit? Just a thought. -- Crashsnake :Yeah, the name sounds better. As for your fist question, I'm not sure what you mean, since you've been contributing here for a while now. I think you've got it pinned down. ― 'Thailog' 18:08, July 8, 2010 (UTC) The Batman Hi, Thailog. Im Effluvium and I just wanted to say how much I love the wiki! I've started contributing today. Anyway on a different subject, I just wanted to ask; is The Batman series classed as part of the DCAU? Just curious... Thanks, 19:12, September 7, 2010 (UTC) :Nope, The Batman isn't part of the DCAU. See here on what we consider the DCAU. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 21:55, September 7, 2010 (UTC) ::OK, thanks, 15:29, September 8, 2010 (UTC) help can you edit the cheetah article i added a pic to it but it came out wrong can you fix the article please while keeping the pics in it Kingdomcode 14:20, September 24, 2010 (UTC) :It is not necessary. ― 'Thailog' 18:17, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Skin glitches Still some bugs in our layout/the new skin (blame who you wanna): * sometimes shows up in the character template, sometimes not, and sometimes everywhere (photographic evidence available upon request). * Quote and Character templates overlap. * Tables on the lists pages overlap the WikiActivity/Image section. I definitely say blame it on the new skin. It's just too narrow; half the screen is blank space... -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 15:11, October 21, 2010 (UTC) :I ''think I fixed the quotes problem; the icons may be a cache/js loading issue, though it still is not functioning 100% properly; and the tables will have to be fixed (or not) manually. ― Thailog 17:52, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Changing MonoBook Hi Thailog, quick question. If you recall I am the admin over at the SuperFriends Wiki. I have tired to change the look of the MonoBook without success. Could you show me which page changes the look so I can tweak and change some of the layout format, etc.? Also, is there a way to change the look of the new wiki format too? Anything you could show would be helpful. Thanks. --Superman Fan 13:27, November 8, 2010 (UTC) :Hi. I'm not sure MonoBook is still an option, but if it is, then it should be done here. You can change the new look here, but you can only change colors and background. You can't change width and formats. ― Thailog 21:06, November 8, 2010 (UTC) :Great Thank You. That was helpful.... nothing like starting from scratch again!!! --Superman Fan 13:25, November 9, 2010 (UTC) : I was able to successfully change Monobook. Hopefully it will stick around. Later today I will work on the layout for the new look. I have a quick question, how do you add a 'note' at the top of every page. On your site you have the 'Vote for .....article' at the top. How do you make that happen on every page? Thanks for your help. --Superman Fan 13:25, November 10, 2010 (UTC) ::That's the MediaWiki:Sitenotice. ― Thailog 14:50, November 10, 2010 (UTC) :: All right. You have been very helpful so far and I thank you. I believe this is the last question, On the new wiki look, how do you change the logo and tool bar? Thank you again! --Superman Fan 13:21, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Sin Tzu Characters I noticed recently that the character Sin Tzu from the DCAU-based video game is a canon article on the site. Does this make Jeremiah Arkham, Mackenzie Bock, Black Mask, and the Luck Hand Triad (All characters and groups from Mainstream DC Comics) canon in DCAU? They were referenced in the game's storyline. Thanks, --Duel44 17:50, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Partnering with my forum. Hey, I was wondering if you guys wanted to partner with my forum, I'm more or less done, but I could use some better graphics and people that actually know how to make a skin. Why don't you guys check it out, since it's the best, and to my knowledge, only forum that's based around discussion of the DCAU. So what do you say? I'll even let you guys admin the place too. http://dcanimateduniverse.proboards.com/index.cgi --Thumper17 19:36, January 13, 2011 (UTC)